Just a Fool
by Macklie123
Summary: Based on my true story, in KICK style! WARNING: No happy ending, you can make up your own-however you want their fate to end. It may sound dull and boring, but please give it a try. It would mean so much if someone actually read about the stuff I've been through. One-Shot/Song-Fic. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


** Here is a one-shot just for you guys! Now, this is a partial songfic, but it is long. **

**I will tell you this is based on a true story. More importantly, my story. **

**Almost every little detail put into this it true, except the names are switched.**

**I will tell you this- this story does not have a happy ending. But who knows, maybe my story is not put to an end yet. I will just have to keep my head high and hope for the best.**

**To the person the story is based off of, I miss you and even though I know you aren't reading this, I want you to wish you the best if luck in life.**

**Here is my story.**

**Kim's POV**

When we were 5, I was a shy girl and you were just the boy next door. When we were 7, we were beginning to learn more about each other. When we were nine, we developed the tightest bond of all, being best friends.

This lasted like this for what seemed like forever. Yet, it was only for a few years.

The year that my everything was crushed. At age 13, you were interested in new things. Such as new friends and girls. Other girls.

I thought we were the best of friends. Until that wall we built-the tightest bond of all, was destroyed.

2 years ago, you broke my heart. Now, I wonder why i have been such a fool. When in reality, it was just you all along.

No matter what I say or feel, I feel like when you walk past me, you stab me in the heart. Yet at the same, I still love you till death do us part.

I miss us. I miss you, Jack Brewer.

** *Flashback***

I remember when you met Jerry Martinez. He has always hated me. Jerry called me a freak, weirdo, loser, and worst of all, an excuse for your best friend.

Then came along little Miss I'm-too-pretty-for-you and her posse of jocks and cheerleaders. Donna Tobin, the queen of the took me away from you. And she did the same your so called best friend did. Again, she piled pure hatred on me.

And what did you do? You agreed and laughed right to my face.

After these few more years, we've drifted apart. In your opinion, we were definitely not friends anymore and I was just a nobody.

But in my opinion, I feel the slightest bit of hope left.

And then came a miracle.

You came home early that night, tears in your eyes.

Your friends left you. Your girlfriend dumped you. And you had no one to turn to.

So, you thought of your past. You actually remembered me.

I heard a knock at my door and some muffled sniffling behind it.

I creaked open the door only to see a pair of brown eyes that haven't gazed into mine in years.

"H-Hello?" I would stutter nervously.

In response, you just fell into my arms.

That night I was there right beside you, no matter how much my gut was reminding me about the past. But I pushed it aside.

Later that night, you said four words that I thought would change my life forever.

Jack looked carefully into my eyes and said,"Kim, I love you".

But boy was I wrong.

The next day I saw you on the hallways back with your group of friends.

But I didn't care. I ran up and hugged you from behind.

Yet you pulled away in disgust.

I gave him a questioning look, and you pushed me to the ground.

"What do you loser think you are doing?" You responded, your voice oozing with venom.

Before I could stutter words out, he came down to my level and whispered quietly to me,"Last night was a blur. I was just using you because I was weak, just like you. Now go away. I hate you. We may have had love, but I know it wasn't structured well."

Those words have haunted my brain forever. And I know now that you never want me back.

So with my last pride I had I stated with tears threatening to spill," fine. You go live your life. All you need is a break from love. And I will give your heart a break, but remember- I'm not waiting."

So, I've moved on. Now, I'm rich and famous and you act like you know me. Well I've got something to say.

I know I still love you, but I won't take you back. You broke our relationship, you broke our bond. But more importantly, you broke my heart.

** *End of Flashback***

So here I am, sitting here.

All grown up.

Wondering what a fool I have been.

When it was just you all along.

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

_But now that I get you_

_I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are, so close_

_Yet so far, haven't I passed the test?_

_When will you realize_

_Baby, I'm not like the rest_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_I wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break_

_Your heart a break_

_Oh, yeah yeah_

_On Sunday, you went home alone_

_There were tears in your eyes_

_I called your cell phone, my love_

_But you did not reply_

_The world is ours, if you want it_

_We can take it, if you just take my hand_

_There's no turning back now_

_Baby, try to understand_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break_

_Your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break_

_Your heart a break_

_Oh, yeah yeah_

_When your lips are on my lips_

_And our hearts beat as one_

_But you slip right out of my fingertips_

_Every time you run, whoa_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break_

_Cuz you've been hurt before_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_You try to smile it away_

_Some things, you can't disguise_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache_

_So, let me give your heart a break_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break_

_Your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break_

_Your heart a break_

_Oh yeah,yeah_

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

**Wow. That was hard to right without crying. The only part that is not true is when Kim is older. **

**Surprisingly, when this song came out, it sounded just like my relationship with he who shall not be named. FYI (not Voldemort).**

**You guys can piece that puzzle together. Do you want Kim to have Kim to have a happy ending or not? I won't be writing more chapters of this, but I hope you wish me luck with this guy. **

**You want more info on him, don't be shy to PM me, or don't. I don't care.**

**I really enjoyed writing this story even though it sparked some more tears, and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I have been feeling very depressed about this lately, and I feel that writing lets free the soul of all thoughts and lets your mind** wander.

**So here I am, writing about my boy problems to some crazy strangers who have way too much time on their hands.**

**Lol. I'm just kidding I love you all so much and I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. Happy 12:53 a.m. On Sunday night! Whooooooo! School! **

**I really should get more sleep.**

**:P**

**-Macklie123**


End file.
